


[SS]我的女神

by disciplesaga



Series: 圣事纪元 [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, 恋爱未达, 黄金全员复活设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 别回来，我的女神，我不想杀死你。回来吧，我的女神，我想要见到你。
Relationships: Athena/Gemini Saga | Gemini Saga/Saori Kido, 撒加/沙织, 撒加/雅典娜
Series: 圣事纪元 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820239
Kudos: 2





	[SS]我的女神

**Author's Note:**

> “未来大概会是恋爱关系，但没有写到那一步，并且文中还不是”的撒沙织。  
> 毕竟沙织还没成年呢。

盛夏正午，烈日高悬头顶，炙热的阳光照在十二宫鲜有植被覆盖的石质路面上，晒得远近的景象都飘出了一层虚影。

撒加沿着台阶拾级而上，碎石在他脚下滚动，两旁边是施工大队热火朝天的声响。

而他的目标，是已经竣工的女神殿。

从山脚的白羊宫到山顶的女神殿是一条漫长的道路，就在他走过的地方，曾有五个少年伤痕累累的身影，他们不畏强权与死亡，洒下鲜血和汗水，一次次跌倒又爬起，终于为圣域带来了新时代。

于是她回来了。

撒加停下脚步，环顾四周，建筑用的巨大石材码放在空地上，人和车来来往往，十分忙碌。来自凡人世界的施工人员效率很高，他们善用人力和机械，不过短短几个月，在圣战中毁于一旦的十二宫已经复原大半。

看到他的身影，一个士兵从工地里跑出来，暗中对他那一身看起来就热死人的黄金圣衣咂舌，然后行了个礼。

“教……撒加大人。”

士兵本能地想喊“教皇大人”，突然想起现在圣域没教皇，眼前这位本该继续做教皇的人又不知为何抵死不从，只好匆忙改口。

撒加“嗯”了一声，没有多说，士兵看不出他在想什么，只好又行了个礼，跑了回去。

面对这位两次叛乱、死死生生的前教皇，经历过“撒加时期”的圣域成员多少都有点心情复杂，敬畏混杂着恐惧和猜忌，尽管女神已经公开为他正名，他们对他的所作所为还是无法就此释怀。

撒加自己也很清楚这一点，但他依然我行我素地做着自认为的本职工作。

“诶嘿！”“哈哈！”

大呼小叫的童声从另一个方向传来，撒加闻声望去，穆的小徒弟贵鬼伸着手指上蹿下跳，用念力指挥石材叠到一起。周围的普通人兴致勃勃地围观，他们起先对此颇为大惊小怪，但圣域最不缺的就是能人异士，见多了之后他们唯物三观不再，变得非常欢迎贵鬼到来，因为念力造房子的确十分高效。

撒加看了一会儿建造工作，满意地点头，接着瞬间消失在原地。

其实他是顺路来监工的。

下一秒，他的身影出现在女神殿前的雅典娜石像脚下——为了方便圣域重建，女神暂时解除了十二宫无法瞬移的限制，但女神殿依然神圣不可侵犯。

神衣重新变回高大的石像，面目美丽而仁慈，威严而肃穆，身披战甲，手持尼克像与墨杜萨盾，俯瞰着圣域千百年的河山。

她长得和它一点都不像。

撒加退后两步，仰望着它。

每次路过这里，他都会像罚站一样站很久。

一如既往，石像的目光并不与他相接，它们印刻在久远的过去，眺望遥远的未来，撒加在其间找到了自己的身影。

年幼的自己，热烈而渴望地注视着它。

少年的自己，沉静而期待地注视着它。

成年的自己，恐惧而愧疚地注视着它。

雅典娜的神话在圣域无人不知，神话里的她美丽而强大，继承了母亲的智慧和父亲的力量，可与天后及美神争辉，又能与古老的神明分庭抗礼，如果天神宙斯没有改变克洛诺斯的预言，她甚至会成为新的神王，主宰神和人的世界。

她名声显赫，身姿耀眼，所有诗人都愿意为她谱写最美的诗篇，英雄们甘心在她的注视下奋战到死。

而对于圣斗士来说，雅典娜并不仅仅只存在于神话和戏剧中，她是真实的，她曾为人类开智，也喜欢着这个令诸神又爱又恨的种族，从神话时代起她就教导她的战士要守护人类和大地，自此圣斗士的至高理想和使命与雅典娜本身再也不分彼此。

她就是他们的领导者，他们的信仰，他们前行的唯一方向。

撒加自小铭记有关她的一切，他自认生在一个最恰当的时代，圣战会在他的人生旅途中打响，他将能够亲眼目睹她的英姿风采，与她一同战斗，而不是枯等百年耗尽生命，他是幸运的。

为此他严苛地要求自己，付出旁人远不能企及的努力，如果他不够强大，不够完美，怎么有资格与她共处同一个世界？

于是，当众人将“神之化身”这一赞誉加诸于他时，他惶恐而激动，跑到女神像座下，心海澎湃如潮。

他真心期待她的降临，日日夜夜描摹她的面容，想象这一次她会以怎样的姿态现世，为自己能够从一开始就参与她的人生而欣喜不已。

一切本该如此。

撒加在一阵窒息感中回神。

山风自脚下盘旋而过，带来丝丝凉意，女神像纹丝不动，当他再次看向它时，才发现自己不知何时出了一身大汗。

如梦方醒。

他抬脚向女神殿走去，迎头遇见正往外走的城户沙织。

她今天穿着一身棉布长裙，腰间束着金色腰带，长发披在身后随步伐轻轻晃动，裸露在外的皮肤光滑细腻，洋溢着少女独有的青春气息。

与那尊石像截然不同，她鲜活而切实地存在着。

撒加面色一僵，显然没料到心里正想着的人会在此时出现。他感到一丝眩晕，脑海里又浮现出她婴儿时期躺在摇篮中小小圆圆的模样。

下一秒他移开目光，定了定神，单膝跪下，等待沙织走到近前。

“女神大人。”

“撒加，你来了。”沙织面露喜色。

圣战结束后，撒加拒绝了继续担任教皇的任命，坦言曾经作为篡位者的自己没有这份资格，转而举荐前教皇史昂和曾经的预备教皇艾俄洛斯，结果这两位也全都推辞不受，所以在精神领袖回归的现在，圣域又没有了实际领导者。

这不是什么大问题，沙织本来就是圣域的主人，她努力地向曾经治理圣域十三年的撒加学习，撒加也倾囊相授，两人之间的相处看似十分融洽，但过了没多久，沙织就发现撒加在躲她。

行动不甚明显，具体表现为找他办事时一回头准能看到人，但没事的时候基本不见踪影，如果两人独处，说完正事之后三句话内他绝对借口告退，几次三番，任谁都能看出他是有意为之。

所以今天她特地跑来女神殿堵人，他既然接手了女神殿的改造工作，总是要来验收的。

但当撒加恭敬地跪下时，她皱起了纤细的眉毛。

“撒加，我说过的，不必一见到我就下跪，我不喜欢这样。”

现在不是战争时期，她没有时刻树立威严的必要，成天被又高又壮的大男人跪拜，她觉得压力很大。

撒加低声回了一个“是”，站起来退到石柱旁，默默充当它的异类兄弟。

虽然不再低着头，但他的视线还是下垂的，并不与沙织相交，恭敬顺从的模样让沙织心头火起，她向前跨出一步逼近撒加，抬头直视他的双眼。

不出意料，他浑身一紧，大海一样的眼睛也立刻转向另一边。

——我到底做了什么让你避我如洪水猛兽？

诘问差点脱口而出，但良好的教养令沙织克制地紧闭双唇，只是忍不住轻轻“哼”了一声。

“我要回日本半个月，星矢和艾俄洛斯会保护我。”

当沙织说到“回日本”的时候，撒加看了她一眼，对护卫人选没有异议，只是出于安全考虑而建议再带一个白银圣斗士同行。

沙织僵硬地点头，觉得现在无论对撒加说什么都没心情，她不想对撒加发火，只好憋在心里，大步走开了。

她的身影彻底消失后，撒加才收回目光，继续向内殿走去。

女神对圣域的归属感还是不够强烈，他要再努力。

遣散所有人，撒加走进已经装饰完毕的内殿。

内殿是女神的寝室，原本空无一物，它从神话时代起就几乎只是一个象征性的居所，因此十分简陋。

但撒加心里一直记着，女神不仅是女神，如今也是一个正值花季的女孩，必须精心呵护，所以即便女神不会在圣域常住，她的住所也必须是最好的，当然，他更希望女神能常驻圣域，毕竟圣域才是她的根基。

内殿如今模样大变，天花板做成了吊顶，挂着一盏精美的水晶灯，画着鲜花和树叶的墙纸贴满石墙，让人一看就心情舒畅，暗红的地毯取代了冷硬的石板，撒加脱下圣衣光脚踩在上面，脚底柔软的触感让他满意地点头。

阳光透过特地凿出来的宽大窗户照射进来，令整个房间亮堂堂的，天蓝色的窗帘随风飘动，房间正中央是一张挂着粉色帷幔的大床，床上除了柔软的印花被褥还有几个圆形抱枕，两侧的矮柜上摆放着娇艳欲滴的新鲜红玫瑰，是来自阿布罗迪的无毒特供。

沙织第一次走进自己改头换面的卧室时呆立当场，对着这张配色惊人的大床沉默了三分钟，内心对撒加的审美观进行了一番探究，然后愧疚地觉得自己不能对一个十三年没走出圣域、年近三十还单身的男人要求太多。

撒加当然不知道沙织的评价，他只觉得普通世界长大的女孩应该都喜欢可爱的、温暖的东西，他还认为房间依然太过空旷，打算再补充几套家具。

为女神布置闺房其实是他内心小小的夙愿，具体可以追溯至十多年前女神即将降临的时候。

那时圣域内关于他将继任教皇的说法传得沸沸扬扬，连撒加自己都深信不疑。

史昂已经年迈，艾俄洛斯谦和内敛，和平时期能够成为管理圣域的一把好手，但战争时期就显得柔韧有余而锐利不足，其他黄金圣斗士尚且年幼，教皇之位除了他撒加还有谁更适合？

所以他早早进入预备教皇的状态，想象着在女神降世后成为她的抚育和指导者，像园丁一样投注心血和热情，一点一滴地将小树苗培育成参天大树，他将与她共同支撑起圣域的广阔天地。

因此那个绝对不适合尊贵女神居住的女神殿一直让他横竖看不顺眼。

然而内心描绘了一遍又一遍的美好蓝图在她降临那天被打破，教皇是艾俄洛斯而不是他。

那一瞬间，他不能理解，也不愿承认自己的失败，内心生出黑色的种子，所有不甘和怨恨都被它吸食，一夜之间破土而出。

他种出的是沾染罪恶和杀戮的不详之树，这棵树吞噬了待他如师如父的前教皇，也吞噬了他最好的朋友，他憎恨这棵树，却也与它一同站在女神的摇篮前，高高举起短剑。

她在摇篮中，睁开眼睛对他笑着，粉雕玉琢，说不出的可爱，比他脑海中想象过无数次的模样还要可爱百倍。

期待多年的人竟以这样的方式相见，他在内心痛哭嘶吼，手起刀落却没有半分犹豫，他清晰地看到自己的灵魂一分为二，那棵树变成了他的样子，嘲笑着他的肮脏和懦弱。

之后她离开了圣域，十三年中再无音讯，对女神殿的种种改造计划付之一炬，连同他的理想与憧憬，全都深深埋葬。

直到十三年后，她带着她的战士回到这片本属于她的土地，手握权杖讨伐他的罪恶。

小小的婴儿已长成了芳华少女，他坐在宝座之上又哭又笑。

别回来，我的女神，我不想杀死你。

回来吧，我的女神，我想要见到你。

半个月后，沙织回来了，十二宫已经基本建成，只剩下内部装修，沙织允许黄金圣斗士按个人喜好进行装饰，毕竟不同往届，他们还要在这里生活很久。

大家纷纷赞颂女神的仁慈开明。沙织深吸一口气，觉得圣域的天特别蓝，云特别白，空气特别清新美好。

这份好心情持续到她见到撒加的那一刻。

和往常一样，撒加对她行大礼，她徒劳地纠正撒加这个见她就跪的陋习，两人都站好之后，沙织扬起笑容打算和撒加多聊两句。

回日本的这半个月她挺想他的。

以前的事不说，圣战之后撒加对她一直不赖，作为臣民尊重她，作为长辈照顾她，甚至考虑到她的起居，特地为她改造了女神殿。

想到那张粉红色的大床，沙织的嘴角抽了一下，依然感动于撒加的用心。

只是有时候她不知道撒加究竟在想什么，冥斗士入侵圣域时她觉得自己与他心意相通，但圣战结束大家都回来之后，她反倒觉得撒加离她越来越远。

或者说，他像是不敢靠近她。

沙织重整旗鼓，准备继续和撒加拉锯战，一抬头，眼前的人居然不见了？

“撒加？”

“女神大人，撒加在您发呆的时候告退了。”

路过的艾俄洛斯好心提醒，沙织目瞪口呆。

艾俄洛斯无奈地笑了笑：“请不要介意，女神大人，撒加他……只是还放不开罢了。”

放不开什么他没有多说，所有人心知肚明，如果复活对于他们来说是意外之喜，对于撒加则是另一种折磨。

他以死亡作为赎罪，活着只会令他不断想起自己曾经做过的一切，就算女神原谅他，他也不能原谅自己，女神待他越亲近，他就越愧疚。

在艾俄洛斯眼里，撒加一直是一个完美主义者，只不过不能接受自己也有恶的一面他就分裂了一个人格导致了圣域巨变，可见他的精神洁癖有多严重。

有时候艾俄洛斯都想问撒加一句：“你到底几岁了？”

但这些纠纠葛葛艾俄洛斯并不打算告诉女神，和他不同，女神与撒加相处的时间更为短暂，如果她想与撒加相互理解，就必须自己去探索那条道路。

所以艾俄洛斯摇摇头走了，留下沙织站在原地咬牙切齿。

一转眼的功夫就又跑了，请她不要介意？她怎么可能不介意！

当天，一道诡异而又极具冲击性的命令从女神殿传遍圣域——

“把双子座的撒加绑来见我！”

撒加在双子宫里险些被自己的晚餐噎死，但他没有半点耽搁，立刻发动瞬移打算离开圣域。

他知道女神的想法，但他不会照做。

下一秒，他还站在原地，女神为了抓他居然又限制了瞬移。他顾不上惊讶，立刻打开异次元空间，背后却在此时袭来数道劲风。

撒加翻身跳到墙角，看到除了史昂和童虎，他的同僚竟然一个不落全到齐了，而站在最前面的艾俄洛斯还保持着光速拳的攻击架势。

“你们……”

“撒加，女神的命令不可违抗，我看你还是束手就擒吧。”

艾俄洛斯再次发起攻击，愉快的笑容让撒加不禁怀疑他是不是趁机公报私仇。

双拳难敌十八手，半分钟后，撒加被压倒在地，四肢冻在厚厚的冰层里。

艾俄洛斯将他拦腰扛起来，大声说：“散场散场，任务完成了！”

撒加奋力抬起头，将所有此刻面目含笑的人牢牢记在心里。

艾俄洛斯走到双子宫外，往天上放了一个小型烟火，接着他们出现在教皇厅里。女神握着胜利女神杖面无表情地看着撒加，看起来很想用手上的权杖打他一顿。

“女神，人带到了，请不要客气。”

“嘭”地一声，撒加被毫不客气地丢在地上，艾俄洛斯再次瞬移，消失得无影无踪。

你跑得倒是快！

撒加蹭着地板艰难地坐起来，叹了一口气，无奈地看着沙织。

“女神大人，如果有事吩咐撒加，只要一句话就够了，何必这么兴师动众。”

沙织缓步走到他面前，蹲下身直视他，双目中犀利的光芒像是能贯穿灵魂，令他移不开双眼。

“不这么做，你真的会心甘情愿地来见我？”

撒加沉默着，沙织耸耸肩：“看，所以是你逼我的。”她伸手摸了摸撒加的胳膊，卡妙没有半点放水，冻住他的冰是真正的绝对零度，“如果你不跑，我就替你除掉这些冰，如果你还是要跑，我就让卡妙把你整个人冻起来。”

她真的生气了，撒加心里蓦然涌出一股笑意。

“女神大人……请放心，我不会再跑了。”

沙织满意地点头，撒加感到一股温暖的小宇宙将他包裹，绝对零度的冰转眼消失无踪。

“好了，现在让我们开诚布公地谈谈。实话告诉你，撒加，对于你这段时间的所作所为，我觉得很不高兴……你敢跪下我就叫卡妙过来！”

撒加垂手而立，看着她的目光如同在看一个无理取闹的孩子。

沙织恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，看在撒加眼里却是少女的娇嗔。

城户沙织既是雅典娜女神，也是名为城户沙织的独立个体，只是当她肩负起女神的责任后，就再鲜有人意识到这一点——除了那五个青铜圣斗士，他们与女神一同长大，在他们眼里，城户沙织一直都是城户沙织，女神的身份反而摆在其次。

如果当年没有一念之差铸成大错，陪她长大的人本该是自己。

愉悦之情荡然无存，撒加转眼看到沙织身后的教皇宝座。

那曾经是他的心魔，他并不是被它所控制，相反，正是他亲手制造了这个恶魔，它就是撒加本身。

沙织顺着撒加的视线回头看了一眼，走到那张巍峨的石座边。

“坐下来，撒加，这是你的位子。”

不，那是我的罪。

撒加移开目光，执着地站在原地。

“那么告诉我，你拒绝的到底是什么？荣誉？权力？圣域？或者是我？不要试图隐瞒或是欺骗，我是女神雅典娜。”

沙织的声音清脆又深沉，缓慢地散发出压力，此时，她稚嫩的脸庞与女神殿外那尊神像重合。

“我的女神……”撒加闭上眼睛，复又睁开，这一次，他看向沙织的目光不躲不闪，“无论是荣誉、权力乃至整个圣域，包括您，都曾是我撒加一生的追求，我曾渴望成为最强的圣斗士，身披荣誉，手执权柄，与您一同站在圣域之巅。但我做错了，现在的撒加，没有资格拥有这一切，也没有资格站在您的身后。”

“但我早就原谅你了，撒加，我知道你是真的想为正义而战，你也的确这么做了不是吗？如果没有你，我们和冥界的战争将更加艰难。”

撒加握紧双拳，低下头：“不……那是我唯一一次为正义而战，在那之前，撒加一直都只是一个自私自利之徒。”

他不能原谅当年那个愚蠢又懦弱的自己，他本可以光明正大地拥有他所渴求的一切，但他却用不光彩的手段窃取它们，用鲜血和罪恶玷污它们。无数个夜晚，他被自己的丑恶惊醒，但在那之后，他却将所有罪责推给另一个自己，甚至妄想得到宽恕。

而她的确宽恕了他，他却并未彻底解脱。他想真正地为正义、为她而战，他想保护她直到世界终结，但命运对他降下了最严厉的惩罚，她还是死在他手中。

他抓不住那个倒下的身影，不敢碰触她逐渐冰冷的躯体，只有满目鲜血，浸染了破碎的灵魂。

沙织放下权杖，走到撒加面前，抬头看着这个总是喜欢作茧自缚的男人。他曾顶天立地，此时却像个无助的孩子一样轻轻颤抖。

她抬手抱住他，贴在宽厚胸膛上的耳朵听到了来自灵魂深处的恸哭。

神明能够听到世间一切声响，看穿世间所有真实。她拍抚着手中僵硬的身躯，用温暖的小宇宙包裹住里面蜷缩的灵魂。

“我原谅你了，撒加，你的错误和罪恶我都看到了，但我原谅你，宽恕这一切。如果你还是无法原谅自己，执意背负它们前行，那就让我与你一同承受它们，好吗？”

撒加浑身一震，无法置信地看向沙织。

沙织点点头，抬手梳理着他金色的长发，它们是那么柔软又耀眼，散发着这个男人与生俱来的光芒。

“从今往后，你的罪孽，你的欲望，你的理想，你的忠诚，还有你的生命和灵魂，全都交给我。我允许你站在我身后，和我一起守护这个世界。”

我知道，你是这样高傲又自负，即便是如山如海的沉重，你也能背负它们挺直肩膀走下去。

踮起脚，将他拉向自己，沙织仰起头，在他额间印下一个轻柔的吻。

“撒加，这是命令，我不准你违抗。”

这一刻，他听到了枷锁断裂的声响。

热泪夺眶而出，撒加匍匐在地。

“遵命……我的女神。”


End file.
